


Protect You, My Love.

by Jadeyeol



Category: Angst - Fandom, EXO, Kpop - Fandom, Mafia - Fandom, Oh Sehun - Fandom, Sehun - Fandom, Violence - Fandom, exo fandom - Fandom, exo imagines - Fandom, fluff - Fandom, sehun / reader, sehun x reader
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeyeol/pseuds/Jadeyeol
Summary: He will do anything to protect the only beautiful thing he got.





	Protect You, My Love.

"Such a pretty little thing."

 

"Let me go! Why are you doing this!?" I cried struggling to free myself from the chair I was tied in.

 

"Shut up, bitch!"

 

I was slapped across the face. 

 

Helpless. 

 

Defenseless. 

 

Eyes blood-shot as I looked up to that monster who had a sinister smirk on his face. 

 

Kang Ji-Hoon.

 

Kang Ji-Hoon is a notorious mobster who had me hostage for over a week. 

 

 

I've been beaten and starved...all because he had a war against my fiancée, Sehun.

 

 

"You coward!" I yelled at him.

 

 

Ji-Hoon chuckled, kneeling in front of me. He caressed my bruised cheekbone. "It's more of a lesson, you know? And also, it's more fun torturing the loved ones of your enemies."

 

 

"You're pathetic. You know you can't take Sehun down so you had to do the most predictable move. Kidnap the girlfriend?" I laughed in his face. "You must feel like such a man beating up women, huh?" I spit his face.

 

 

Ji-Hoon looked at me with such hatred in his eyes, at that moment I instantly regretted what I just did. I was now fearing for my life.

 

 

Ji-Hoon took a handkerchief from his pocket, wiping the spit off his face. "I lost my patience with you." He said and harshly threw the handkerchief at my face.

 

 

"Give me the tool box." He asked one of his men.

 

 

"Tool box?" I whispered. My heart began to race even faster, what is this monster planning?

 

 

"Sehun." I whimpered as the tears kept running down my cheeks. 

 

 

I wanted Sehun, I wanted him to save me and I wanted to leave this place I call hell. I was getting weaker and weaker and I was losing all hope.

 

 

Maybe he can’t find me? Please hurry, Sehun!

 

 

One of the men brought the tool box, Ji-Hoon took it and opened it, smirking while he went through it.

 

 

"Ah, just what I need." He took out a cutting plier.

 

 

Not taking his eyes off me. He looked down to my left hand.

 

 

"Hm, Sehun really went overboard with that thing." With the pliers he pointed to my beautiful diamond engagement ring.

 

 

He took my left hand and tapped my ring finger with the cold steel.

 

 

 

"I would love to send Sehun a gift. This pretty little finger seems like the perfect gift for him...ring included!" He laughed. 

 

 

"Oh, god, please no!" I cried, trying to break free from the ropes. "Don't please, I b-beg you!"

 

 

I screamed, begging for mercy as I looked at my finger in between the sharp metal.

 

 

"Ji-Hoon!" I heard that familiar voice.

 

 

Ji-Hoon stopped, dropping the pliers as he looked back, grabbing a gun.

 

 

I heard glass being shattered, shots being fired.

 

 

"Ji-Hoon, you fucker!"

 

 

It was him.

 

Sehun .

 

 

"Sehun! Sehun, help me!" I yelled as loud as I could.

 

 

Ji-Hoon looked back at me, hitting me on the head with the gun. The blow was so hard that I fell back, still tied up in the chair. 

 

 

"Y/N!" I heard Sehun's screams fading away.

 

 

Then it was lights out.

 

—————

 

 

I slowly opened my eyes when I felt a pair of hands take off my clothes.

 

"Se-Sehun?" I could barely speak. Voice raw.

 

"Shh, don't speak. Let's get you cleaned up." He spoke softly, gently taking my hand and led me to the bathroom, our bathroom.

 

 

I was back home.

 

 

We didn't spoke a word. Sehun and I showered together in silence as he gently ran his hands all over my body. I tensed up when he stared at my bruises and I could see that he was hurting.

 

 

I was about to speak but he stopped me once again, pulling me into his embrace. We stood there, in each other's arms as the water ran down our bodies. He nuzzled his face in the crook of my neck and tighten his arms around me carefully since he is still aware that I’m hurt.

 

Still without saying a word, we got out of the shower and got into our bath robes. Now I was sitting on the edge of our bed.

 

Sehun came in with the maid, bringing some food and beverages.

 

"Eat this, please eat all of it. You must be starving." He said.

 

As I ate my food, he was watching me from across the room.

 

I couldn't take the silence anymore.

 

"Sehun...what happened? Where's Ji-Hoon?" I ask, placing down my chopsticks as I looked at my fiancée.

 

 

He stood up, walking towards me and sat down beside me.

 

 

Taking my hands into his and kisses them.

 

 

"He escaped from us, that son of a bitch got lucky. I almost had him, I could've killed him and all of this would be over!" He spat.

 

 

Sehun and I met 3 years ago. I was hired as a bartender in his well-known dance club, one of the hottest club in Seoul. Sehun is an intimidating guy, cold and barely spoke to anyone, only gave out orders. I was shocked that I noticed that he began to talk to me. 

 

Months passed and he confessed that he wanted me, that he will do anything for me but we had to remain it a secret. I asked him many times why but he kept saying:

 

"I want to keep our relationship safe." 

 

Which had me very confused. Then I couldn't take the secrecy anymore, he kept denying me the truth and I threatened to call it quits. 

 

Sehun saw how serious I was and he finally gave in.

 

"I'm a mobster."

 

"You are so important to me."

 

"I want to keep you safe from my enemies."

 

"I may be selfish for this but I just can't let you go, I never met a woman like you. I want to give you everything, even my heart, I'm all yours if you want me but If you don't then its fine, I know this life isn't the best."

 

I had fell for him, it scared me but now knowing the truth I finally understood his reasons.

 

I said yes. 

 

Sehun convinced me to stop working in the club and to move in his mansion. I didn't mind keeping the relationship a secret because at the end of the day he'd come home to me. He treated me with so much love and respect. Sehun literally could give me the world.

 

Then Sehun did something I never expected, he threw a dinner party, inviting our family and close friends. He announced to everyone that we were together and proposed to me.

 

I was so happy, so in love. Sehun was my happiness.

 

But sadly with the life I was now in, this was bound to happen sooner or later, no matter how much Sehun protected me.

 

 

"What now?" I tightened my grip on his hands.

 

 

"I will find him and I swear that I will kill him. What he did to you? That bastard don't deserve to live." Sehun grabbed my face, studying every inch of it. 

 

"I'm so sorry." His voice cracked as his eyes began to water. "I'm sorry for not protecting you, I shouldn't left you go out alone."

 

"Honey, don't cry...it's not your fault." I wiped the tears off his cheeks.

 

"It is! I promised you and I failed. He hurt you and I don't think I will ever forgive myself for bringing you to this life. I wouldn't be able to live if the bastard had done worse or even killed you. I would end my life as well."

 

"Sehun, please, don't talk like that." I whispered, pressing my forehead on his. "It's all over now. I’m here now."

 

"What if it happens again? Y/N, you are my everything." He pressed his lips on mines. "My everything, you understand me?"

 

I nodded. "Whatever happens, I will always be with you. You are my soon to be husband after all." I giggled trying to light up the mood but then winced at the sudden sharp pain on my ribs.

 

"You have to rest now, princess." He looked concerned, as he gently rubbed my sides.

 

 

"Sehun? Can I ask you something?"

 

"Of course, anything."

 

"Will you teach me? This lifestyle—"

 

 

"No." he said firmly, not giving me the chance to finish my question.

 

 

"Please..." I looked at him with pleading eyes.

 

 

"Didn't you heard what I said? I want to protect you!'

 

 

"I hate being weak, Sehun! Do you know how pathetic I felt? Not being able to defend myself as that monster abused me? I refused to let any man puts his hands on me, I refuse to be vulnerable and weak." I hissed, holding back the tears.

 

 

"Please, Sehun..."

 

 

Sehun stood quiet. He clenched his jaw as he examined the bruises on my arms and on my face and after a few more seconds...

 

 

"Alright."

 

 

"Really!?" I smiled at him. "Are you rea---"

 

 

"Yes, if it's what you want. I just want to keep you safe, Y/N."

 

 

"I just don't want to go through that again. Not without a fight a least." I sighed, running the back of my hand over his cheek.

 

 

"We'll begin once you heal, okay?" He took my hand and placed a kiss on my palm.

 

 

I nodded.

 

 

"Let's get some rest." Sehun pecked my lips once more.

 

 

The maid came in, taking the tray away. I came out from brushing my teeth to see Sehun already under the covers waiting for me. 

 

Getting into bed, I rested my head on his chest and Sehun pulled me closer, placing a kiss on the top of my head.

 

 

I looked up at him and smiled. "I'm grateful for everything you've done for me. I love you so much, Sehun." I kissed his collarbone, resting my head on his chest again.

 

 

"I love you, Y/N."

 

 

No matter what, I will always have him and he will always have me.

 

 

My love.

 

My future husband.

 

My Everything.

 

My Sehun.


End file.
